Nuruko
|-|Base= |-|Spirit of Chaos= Summary Nuruko is a mysterious being found in one of the Tartarus of the Paradox Timeline. After attacking the party out of fear, she eventually joined them on their adventure. She is seemingly unable to communicate through human language and instead needs Sonya to translate for her. However, she has eventually been revealed to be a weakened incarnation of the Spirit of Chaos at the end of Part 2. In order to save Sonya from being turned into an Apoptosis, she absorbed the chaos in the surroundings, achieving her true form temporarily and freeing Sonya of her curse, albeit temporarily. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly far higher | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Unknown, nicknamed "Nuruko" Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Existed before time itself) Classification: Scylla, Apoptosis, Spirit of Chaos Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict blindness on opponents), Smoke Manipulation (Can produce smog offensively), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing (Can heal herself or others), Size Manipulation (Can reduce the opponent's size), Magic, Void Manipulation (Can weaponize chaos, which is nothingness itself and erases anything it enters in contact with. It can even erase ghosts and angels. Passively causes space-time to erode around herself), Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can erase abstracts like the Spirits), Information Manipulation (Can cause the local space-time to get overloaded with information, redacting speech and then erasing the surroundings), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can warp space-time and use it to create black holes), Power Nullification (Can nullify barriers, absorption and reflection effects through Dark and Eternal attacks), Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistances and immunities through Dark and Eternal attacks), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation (Continued exposure to Chaos or Apoptosis can cause the Apoptosis phenomenon in someone, turning them into an Apoptosis), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts through her magical attacks or through her Dark and Eternal attacks), Absorption (Can absorb surrounding nothingness to achieve her true form), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3), Acausality (Type 1. As an Apoptosis, she most likely had her original timeline erased), Regeneration (High-Godly. Embodies the nothingness that existed before all of space-time and most concepts and will always come back from it), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; dependent on Chaos), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Like all Spirits, she is the abstract concept of her element, namely Chaos) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Immune to the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Immune to Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Immune to the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Immune to the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Immune to the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Immune to the paralysis status effect), Fire Manipulation (Immune to the burn status effect), Ice Manipulation (Immune to the frozen status effect), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Immune to the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Immune to the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis) |-|Spirit of Chaos= All of the previous abilities on a much greater scale, plus enhanced Void Manipulation (She has complete control over Chaos, allowing her to remove Chaos from an entire universe at will and even to completely erase Apoptosis like Adramelech), Quantum Manipulation (Created the Quantum element from herself) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Comparable to neighboring Apoptosis, who are considered highly dangerous to monsters in the Ilias Continent, including those capable of creating earthquakes), possibly far higher (Can create and weaponize black holes) | Multiverse level+ (Can fight Sonya Chaos) | At least Multiverse level+ (Embodies chaos, a primordial force of existence that created all of space-time from itself. Chaos has been shown to be strong enough to destroy an infinite multiverse and return it to its original state, at the beginning of everything. Should be comparable, if not superior to Black Alice, the Reaper, and the White Rabbit) Speed: Infinite (Can exist for prolonged periods of times in the Tartarus between the space-time of the universes, where time no longer exists) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) | Immeasurable (Embodies Chaos, which existed before space-time and created it from scratch. Superior to the White Rabbit) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable (Comparable to angels) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly far higher | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly far higher | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown (Doesn't need to sleep, albeit can still tire) | Likely endless Range: Extended melee range, at least planetary via time magic | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown (Cannot speak human language, although she can apparently be understood to some degree by Sonya) | At least Average Standard Tactics: Unknown, she does not display the same behavior as most Apoptosis. | She will most likely focus on erasing her opponents entirely from the beginning. Weaknesses: She cannot access her true form at will and instead needs to absorb surrounding Chaos in order to temporarily transform. Her physical form isn't non-corporeal and can still be harmed normally. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Scylla Skills' *'Tentacle Strike:' A basic tentacle attack. *'Ink:' The user releases a cloud of ink, damage the target and potentially blinding them. *'Tentacle Restraint:' A tentacle skill that binds the opponent. *'Snake Noose:' A restraining tentacle that is particularly strong against lamias. *'Tentacle Up:' A skill that allows the user to attack 4 times instead of once, temporarily. *'Tentacle Flail:' The user flails their tentacles, hitting random targets around them. -'Fairy Skills' *'Kamaitachi:' A nature magic skill that summons a blast of wind. *'Landslide:' A nature magic skill that summons a landslide. *'Flash Flood:' A nature magic skill that quickly floods an area. *'Dance Invitation:' A mysterious dance that stuns the target for a while. *'Fairy Heal:' A nature magic skill that heals a target by a bit. *'Fairy Dance:' A dance that shrinks the target, reducing their power. *'Fireball:' A nature magic skill that summons a fireball. *'Freeze:' A nature magic skill that quickly freezes the target. *'Thunderbolt:' A nature magic skill that summons a thunderbolt. -'Lowly Apoptosis Skills' *'Necrosis:' A skill that directly summons Chaos in the opponent's body, destroying them from the inside. *'Beam Scythe:' An attack that uses a beam scythe, an advanced weapon that ignores defenses. *'Black Hole:' The user twists space-time in order to create a black hole with Dark and Eternal properties. -'Others' *'Chaos:' Chaos is the primordial void that preceded all of existence. Its very existence erases space-time and anything else that interacts with it. This includes completely erasing ghosts, angels, and even being able to erase abstracts just by entering their universe. Chaos mostly manifests as information overflowing and overwriting part of space-time, causing parts of it to be erased due to it. *'Apoptosis Properties:' Apoptosis are beings born from distorted space-time. They are little more than representations of the multiversal law of "Apoptosis" and of the very will of space-time itself. As a result, their existence is tied to chaos and space-time, and they will always revive even from complete erasure by chaos. *'Apoptosis Effect:' When exposed to chaos for prolonged periods of time, living beings will be converted into an Apoptosis. Their body will be fused with the surroundings and their very self will become one with the will of space-time. Apoptosis are subservient to the will of space-time and thus will fight to protect space-time, but will have little to not desires otherwise. As mere representations of Apoptosis, individual Apoptosis will always come back from destruction and perfect clones of the one transformed will start to be regularly produced as another Apoptosis unit. *'Link to Chaos:' Apoptosis and other chaos-oriented beings have a strong link to chaos. This can manifest as the ability to summon chaos into the world at will, but will also manifest as passive corrosion of space-time. Weak Apoptosis will need to be many in a group to significantly affect the surroundings, but stronger ones will instantly erase parts of the universe with their sheer presence and will instantly transform living beings into Apoptosis. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. *'Chaos Elements:' Chaos elements are stronger versions of the normal elements. They have the same properties as Dark and Holy magic, but they also ignore specific resistance to the original element. These include Galaxy, Nightmare, Nuclear, Quantum, Ion, Hadron, Terra, Nano, Eternal and Demise. Key: Base | End of Part 2 | Spirit of Chaos Gallery ct_nuruko1.png iv_nuruko1.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Spirits Category:Fairies Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Status Effect Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Size Users Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Quantum Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2